


Boy Love

by Mislav



Category: King of Queens
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spence had a hard day at work and Danny helps him to relax and cheers him up. Male slash. Basicly PWP. My apologies for the cheesy title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of The King of Queens characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> Danny/Spence, male slash, established relationship. Definitely smutty. This fic takes place post series.

It was past twelve pm. Spence sighed as he walked in his apartment, closing the door behind and putting a key down on the nearby cupboard. He just finished working a double shift and just wanted to rest.

"Hi there honey."

Spence frowned at the sound of well familiar voice and turned around. What he saw made him gasp.

Danny was standing there in front of him, wearing nothing but blue boxer shorts. Spence looked carefully at his body, his long hairy langs, his abs and chest, his hands on his hips. Spence swallowed hard, feeling his cock hardening.

"Hi...", he barely managed to whisper. He continued standing there Like frozen as Danny walked over to him, every step he would make increasing the heat and the intensity between the two. Danny didn't stop until his face was alarmingly close to Spence's, at which point he cupped Spence's face with his hands and looked him in the eyes. Spence gasped upon looking into Danny's lust filled eyes and felt a throbbing feeling between his legs. Danny pressed his lips against Spence's and gently slipped his tongue in his mouth, wrapping it around his. Spence closed his eyes, feeling a heat rushing down his stomach.

"I knew how though your day will be so I came up with a way to... relax you." He pressed his chest against Spence's, feeling Spence's heart beating against his chest, and gently bit on Spence's ear before whispering into it: "Do you like it?" That whisper made Spence shiver.

"Y-yes...", he managed to whisper but he managed to took control over himself and he gently cupped Danny's face and gently pull his head behind so he could look into his eyes. "But not know. I need to rest."

Danny placed a quick kiss on Spence's lips and bit his lower lip, lustfully watching at the bulge that was tenting Spence's jeans, making Spence blush.

"OK then", he said. "Let's get you on the couch."

Danny lead Spence toward the couch. As Spence sat down, Danny sneaked behind him and rubbed his hands before moving to business. Danny put his hands on Spence's shoulders and started massaging him, feeling of his tight muscles against his hands arousing him to a point that he barely managed to control himself. Spence loved the feeling of his muscles relaxing under Danny's hands and heat spreading through his body. As massaging continued, becoming more and more intense, Danny started unbuttoning Spence's shirt. One button undid, second button undid... before either of them knew it, the shirt was off Spence and Danny was pressing his hands against his bare skin stronger than ever, Spence moaning in pleasure, his body flushed and hoat. Danny slid his hands down to Spence's jeans and rubbed on his bulge. Spence moaned, his hard on aching for release. Like he knew what Spence thought, Danny walked in front of him and laid down on his knees. He put Spence's zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. Spence moaned at the sudden release of his hard on. Danny stood up and grabbed Spence's jeans before leaning in closer for a passionate kiss. As their tongues were dipping and exploring, Danny pullded Spence's jeans down. He trailed his kisses down to Spence's boxer shorts, every kiss increasing the sweet anticipation that they both felt. Danny pullded Spence's boxer shorts down, exposing his seven inches long hard cock, it's swollen head creamed with pre cum.

Danny wrapped his lips around Spence's cock and started sucking on it, aggressively licking it all over, feeling of it pulsing in his mouth making him harden almost immediately, sending waves of pleasure rushing up and down his back and gut, passion and lust he felt increasing with every second. Every lick would fill Spence's body with hot pleasant shivers, his lust-filled moans of pleasure filling an apartment as he was breathing heavily, his lungs fighting for air.

"Danny! Oh yes!", Spence cried as Danny licked the underside of his member and squeezed his lips harder against his shaft. Moment after, he came, feeling a pleasure ripping through every muscle in his body as he cummed into Danny's mouth. Danny swallowed all of his cum, licking Spence's big cock clean of it, every drop providing him a pleasure he never even dreamed off, it's bittersweet taste making his body feel numb. Even a minute after Danny finished, Spence was still sitting down on the couch, breathing heavily, his chest and abs covered in sweat. Danny stood up to look at him and licked his lips at the sight. Spence moaned, feeling himself stir. He was staring eyes wide at Danny as he slid his boxer shorts down. Spence felt his mouth turning dry at the sight of Danny's hard, pre cum creamed cock. Danny grabbed Spence's growing erection and leaned closer for a word-crashing kiss. They made their way toward the bedroom. Spence groaned in frustration as Danny moved his lips away from his, but groaning was quickly replaced by moans of pleasure as Danny pressed him lying face down on the bed and smacked his bottom hard. He reached for a lube hidden in the bedside table's drawer and applied it on his hands before gently rubbing it all over Spence's asshole. When he finished, he put the lube back in the drawer and climbed on top of Spence, pressing a head of his cock against his enterance. He carefully entered him, feeling a pleasure rushing through his body as his cock finally got some release. He started moving in and out, Spence's moans only encouraging him to go further.

Spence loved the feeling of Danny's hard member moving in and out of his lubricated asshole, every thrust sending a rush of pleasure up his back and a rush of pain down his gut, the head of Danny's shaft gentle massaging his prostate and sending osciliating waves of pleasure ripping through every muscle in his body. Feeling of Spence's heated prostate swelling at the thrusts made by his dick, the warmth and wetness of his ass going up and down his length was a source of an immense pleasure for Danny, Spence's cries of pleasure putting him in near frenzy, intoxicating smell of Spence's sweat making his mouth waterly. He reached down and grabbed Spence's throbbing erection, making him moan, then started pumping on it, licking his lips at the image of it in pulsing in his mouth like half am hour ago. Spence's mind was blank, except for the repeated images of Danny riding him hard that were popping up in his mind over and over again, images that eventually put an end to any feelings that he may feel at the moment, except for the feelings of immense pleasure and slight yet sweet pain that took over his body. And, as Danny thrusted in few more times with all the force, Spence came, feeling waves of pleasure washing over him and his cock pulsing at the release. Feeling of his heated ass muscles tightening against his shaft and hearing his orgasmic moans was too much for Danny and soon enough he came too.

They didn't have to move: they simply laid there, Spence under Danny, Danny's chest pressed against the soft smooth skin of Spence's back, smell of sex and sweat wrapping around their bodies.

"Feeling better now?", Danny purred, kissing Spence's neck.

"Yes", Spence moaned as Danny grooped his ass. "Before we go to sleep... how about one more round, honey?"

Danny grinned sexily at him. "Sure. But this time I want to be on the bottom."


End file.
